waroftribesfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
General Overview There are 21 different types of buildings. Each do different things and most benefit your character in a number of ways. The buildings can be divided into 3 different categories: #Character/Hero Enhancement #Resource Gathering #Miscellaneous (Can be changed to something else later) Character/Hero Enhancement Buildings There are 9 buildings in this category. Chief's Hut This building is the main building for Chief experience. In this building, you can use Manpower to upgrade all of your other buildings. For each lvl, you will gain a specific amount of Chief experience. This building will also give a large amount of Gold everyday, based on the lvl of the building. Information about how much resources are required for each building lvl can be found here. Boost Hut This building uses large amounts of Gold to enhance the stats of your heroes. There are a number of different enhancements that you can upgrade to increase your heroes stats and increase your power. The enhancements that are available are as follows: Click here for a table showing the resources needed for each level. Workshop This building uses Bones and Gold to fortify your heroes' equipment. This will enhance the four stats of your heroes and increase your power. You can also upgrade your equipment using sigils, which are collected from the Trial Cave. Grunt Center This building is used to increase your Troop Count for use in battle. Three times a day you can train your troops and will increase your troop count by a fixed amount. You can either do "Basic" training or "Advanced" training. Basic training will give you a random amount of troops (40, 80, or 120). Advanced training will give 120 troops for the cost of 120 Ingots. Every level will allow you to train another 40 troops per barrack. There are 5 training barracks available for use. They are as follows: Hero's Hut In the Hero's Hut you can access your four heros. You will be able to see each of your heroes' stats and their equipment. You can Promote your Heroes using Reputation. This will increase your heroes' stats by the posted amount. In this building you can also Fortify your heroes using Enhancement Crystals. For a specific amount of crystals, you can enhance your hero's stats by a random amount, ranging from 5 - 15 attribute point. Click here for information about Fortifying and Promoting Heroes. Hero's Hut Menu.jpg|Hero's Hut Main Menu Hero's Hut Menu 2.jpg|Hero's Hut, Fortifying Menu Hero's Hut Menu 3.jpg|Hero's Hut, Promoting Menu Practice Hut This building allows you to train your heroes and get a large amount of Hero experience. There are two ways you can train your heroes, Basic Practice and Advanced Practice. Basic Practice costs 100 Gold/hour of training and can only be done for 10 hours at a time. Advanced training costs 1 Voucher or Ingot/hour of training and can be done for 24 hours at a time. Altar This building allows you to unlock special abilities for your heroes using Talent Points. These abilities are used in the Tower Defense part of the game. You get 1 Talent Point for each lvl that you upgrade the Altar. You can find information on each ability here. Mystic Fountain This building allows you to get some Hero experience. The Hero experience can vary based on the quality of Magic Water that is available. There are 5 different qualities of water, Common, Good, Excellent, Legendary, and Godly. The base amount of experience that can be earned is based on the hero level. Common quality of water is equal to the base amount. As you go up the quality of water, the amount doubles in value. There are two ways to Refine the Magic Water, Normal Refine and Ingot Refine. Normal Refine costs 10,000 Gold. Ingot Refine costs 10,000 Gold and increasing amounts of Ingots. The amount of Ingots needed increases with each time you use it. You are allowed 35 Refines in one day. Totem This building allows you to equip Crests to your Heroes, which will increase their stats. There are 6 types of Crests, Gold, Wood, Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. These Crests are obtained from doing Barbarian Clash (will be introduced later on). The Crests can be Refined in order to increase the stats that it has by a random amount. This costs 1 Crest Shard (Obtained from Barbarian Clash), 5,000 Gold, and possibly varying amounts of Ingots. There are 4 ways to Refine your Crests, Common, Platinum, Advanced, and Supreme. Common Refining doesn't cost any Ingots but has the lowest results. Platinum Refining costs 10 Ingots, Advanced Refining costs 30 Ingots, and Supreme Refining costs 88 ingots. You can only Refine Crests 80 times a day. Totem Menu.jpg|Totem Main Menu Totem Menu 2.jpg|Totem, Stone Shop Page 1 Totem Menu 3.jpg|Totem, Stone Shop Page 2 Totem Menu 4.jpg|Totem, Crest Refining Menu Totem Menu 5.jpg|Totem, Crest Upgrade Menu Resource Gathering Buildings There are 7 buildings in this category. Cottage This building gives you a specific amount of Gold everyday. It is collectable every 4 hours and will stack if not collected for periods of time. The amount given a day is based on the level of the cottage. There are, in total, 5 cottages available for collecting. Click here for a table stating how much gold you can collect at each level. Barrack This building allows you to train more Warriors that can be used in battle. These are the main force of your army. When you go into battle, the Available Warriors will specialize into each individual tower that it is assigned to. Training more troops costs a large amount of Gold (10 Gold per Warrior). Each level that you upgrade the Barrack, you will receive some Power. Click here for a table showing how many troops you can have and how much Power you gain at each level. Bone Mill This building is used to harvest Bones. This can be done in two ways, Processing and Hunting. Processing uses items called Silver Skinning Knives and Gold Skinning Knives. How processing works is you have possible base amounts of bones. The one you get is selected randomly when you use a Silver Skinning Knife, whereas the Gold Skinning Knife picks the highest amount available. Once your base amount has been selected, you can either harvest it on the spot, or spend Ingots to increase the amount of bones available for harvest (2x, 4x, 8x, 16x, or 32x). Hunting is basically picking a monster to hunt and waiting for the cooldown to run out so you can pick another one. Each type of monster has a different value of bones available to harvest and each has their own different cooldown time. Click here for a table that stats how many bones each monster will give you at each level. Bone Mill Menu 2.jpg|Bone Mill Hunting Menu Bone Mill Menu.jpg|Bone Mill Processing Main Menu Bone Mill Menu 3.jpg|Bone Mill Processing Gem Vault This building is used to gather a variety of items using Gold. You have 5 different areas to seach in, Exploration, Forest, Cave, Ruins, and Tomb. Each area costs a different amount of Gold and have increasing amounts of items that you can get from one search. You can get Bones, level 1 or level 2 Gems, Enhancement Crystals, and Gem Shards, or even find nothing. The Gem Shards can be traded in for a random level 1 Gem when you have 10 of them. Trial Cave This building is for attacking increasingly stronger waves of barbarians. After beating specific waves of the Cave you will be rewarded with either a random level 1 Gem or with a variety of Sigils. These sigils are used for upgrading your Heroes' equipment. Every time you beat a wave for the first time, you will receive a reward of Reputation. You are allowed 2 runs a day. This can be increased by using a Torch everyday, and by a level 6 alliance controlling a Wonder. Click here for a table showing each wave of the Trial Cave and how much Power and Troops these waves have, along with the rewards at each wave. Trial Cave Menu 3.jpg|Trial Cave Main Menu Trial Cave Menu.jpg|Trial Cave, Inside the Cave Trial Cave Battle.jpg|Trial Cave Battle Market This building is used to trade items for mainly Hero experience and Reputation. The items are found from attacking monster camps from the Set Out menu. You are only allowed 3 trades a day. Barbarian Clash This is an event used to collect Crests and Crest Shards. (will explain it all at a later time) Miscellaneous Buildings There are 5 buildings in this category. Alliance Camp This building controls how allies reinforce your village. You are allowed to have 5 people reinforce you at one time. For each level of the Alliance Camp, allies will reinforce your village 5% faster than normal speed. Gate This building controls the defenses of your village from enemy attack. You are able to control how many troops are available for defending and the order they will appear. You can also build Fireballs using Gold which will be used when defending attacks at intervals during the battle. Arena This building allows you to battle other players to see who is the strongest. All you do is click the picture of the person you would like to attack and see how the battle goes. If you win, you will go up in rank. If you lose, you stay where you are. People can be ranked overall in the World and in their own specific Nation. If you are ranked high enough, you will get rewards everyday based on your current rank. You can battle 10 times a day for free, and pay with Ingots to pay for 10 more battles a day. Privilege Hut You can get various rewards by doing the events posted in this building. Click here to get an explanation of each event in the Privilege Hut. Event Hall You can access a variety of events in the game through this building. Annoucements Guy This guy isn't considered a building, but he is important. When you click on him a menu will pop up showing all the of current events currently going on in the game. You are welcome to participate in them if you want. Daily Rewards Girl This girl isn't considered a building, but she is important. After being logged on for specific times of the day, you can receive free items from her. Click here for more information about what rewards she will give you. Category:Browse